


About time

by AngelicSyn21



Series: Hidden and Found [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins Being Adorable, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSyn21/pseuds/AngelicSyn21
Summary: What do you get when you mix two eleven year olds boys and a Thanksgiving holiday coming up? The marriage proposal of a life time.Also: Sam and Alex decide it's well past time for Dom to man up and ask Brian to marry him.Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fast and Furious. Other wise Brian would not have ended up with Mia. I am not making any money for this, it's just fun for me to borrow the boys for a bit.





	About time

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read. All mistakes are mine. Helpful tips are greatly appreciated!

Alex was tapping his pencil against his notebook starring at a blank piece of paper that should hold the outline for his book report essay. Instead it was about to become ways for Dom to finally man up and ask his dad to marry him. Thanksgiving was coming up fast and his dad was in chaos mode trying to get everything planned to have a nice family dinner involving everyone and he meant everyone from Uncle Seth, Uncle Vince, Uncle Tej, Uncle Rome, Uncle Leon, Uncle Jesse to Aunt Mia, Aunt Cor, Aunt Letty, Aunt Suki, Casey and her latest flavor even Uncle Tanner and his wife Evelyn were coming plus their  _grandpa._ According to dad, grandpa and dad didn't talk much any more because dad let Dom go, then quit the police force and went to Miami but he was coming here for Thanksgiving. Family is family dad had said when him and Sam asked why a person they didn't know was coming to Thanksgiving dinner and it would be good for them to know their grandpa. Alex rolled his eyes at that one and Sam snorted. But right now all he wanted was for Dom to become their pa or pap or pops even Papí was fine just as long as he was some word for father to him and Sam.

Now how to get Dom to propose was the question, after the whole kidnapping Dom proved himself and his love when he didn't let Dad go off on his own to save them but came with. Even the aftermath Dom was right there through the interviews and counselors even got in one person's face when it was hinted at the boys would be better in someone else's care. Uncle Tanner got Dom to back down saying he was no good to anyone in jail, it was frightening and awesome at the same time. Frowning at the paper Alex thought how cool it would be if Dom proposed at a racing event it was something they all loved after all even if Uncle Tanner scoffed and said there were legal means of adrenaline rushes. Alex grinned that was it! A race!

  * Make Dom (Pa) buy a ring.
  * Talk to Hector into finding someone to just race Dad.
  * Have Pa waiting for Dad at the finish line
  * Make him have a speech something cheesy like:  _My world would be void of love and laughter without you or the boys in it. I want to make it permanent so will you marry me?_ or  _I love you. I love Alex and Sam. I want us to have the All American dream with a white picket fence and two point five kids will you do me the honor of becoming Mr Toretto and marry me?_ See cheesy.
  * Of course Dad would say yes and then they would kiss and Sam and I would shudder and make gagging noises but be extremely happy because Dom would become Dad #2



Alex snickered at the end of his check list because even after a year it was still gross to see his dads kiss. Now he just needed Sam's help on how to get Dom to buy the ring.

"Whatchya doin?" Sam asked leaning over Alex's shoulder having snuck back in the room to escape Dad and Dom sucking face.

"I think Dom needs our help to man up" Alex said grinning at his twin "and make an honest man out of dad and really be our second dad."

"Why can't we just leave a note saying  _Will you marry me?_ in the Skyline and Charger?"

"That's not personal" Alex said frowning, "but we could use the window maker and write it on the window so Dad would see it when he finished his race." 

Sam laughed, "you know Dad's going to freak right?"

Alex frowned again but shrugged, "meh it's about time this happened we are just giving Dom the push he needs." 

Alex and Sam hashed out the details including how to get Dom out of the house and buy the ring. It was practically fool proof one they just needed to get rid of the eggs and milk. Not to hard with twin boys who love messing with their Uncle Rome.

 

Alex was bidding his time the egg and milk concoction as was the tarp that lead from the garage to the deepest part of the pool all it needed to the mix to become a homemade slip-n-slide without water. As Sam rounded the corner he pointed behind him to let Alex know Uncle Rome was right behind him. Alex flashed a grin and began pouring the mixture on to the tarp. It was to late for either Sam or Rome to avoid the tarp as they both went sliding down into the pool while Alex laughed. Granted the pool would need to be cleaned now but it was worth it to see their faces as they splashed into it. It was also worth the grounding and being told they were helping Dom grocery shop for the next two months and working off the cost of four dozen eggs and four gallons of milk. Worth it, Alex thought.

The next day Alex was voted to go with Dom for the groceries he didn't complain like he knew Dad was waiting for but trudge out to the car secretively smiling. Alex waited til they were down the roads away before asking his question.

"Hey Dom? What do you think about marrying Dad? Alex kept his voice soft like he was worried about the answer which he honestly was.

Dom looked over at Alex sharply "what?"

"I asked what you thought about marrying Dad. You live at the house, you bring him lunch when he works through it, you love him, you help Sam and I with our homework heck you even let us help when you are working on your charger. Why not just make an honest man out of Dad and become our Dad #2." Alex stated listing the points off with his hand. 

"You and Sam have talked this over haven't you?" Dom asked laughing softly.

"We want you to be our Pa. You make Dad happy that's all we want for him anyways" Alex answered watching Dom.

Dom smiled over at Alex, "us needed groceries was part of your plan wasn't it?"

"Had to get you out of the house some how" Alex said cheekily "and it worked."

"How many phases are there?"

"Get the ring first and maybe I will divulge that information" Alex said smirking.

Dom shook his head "well let'sgo see what we can find" he said pulling into a jewelers.

 

It took them awhile to find the perfect ring that wasn't going to be dangerous to wear while under a hood. After a few discussion and one pushy salesmen that Alex had to drag Dom away they finally found the perfect one. The black matched the charger and the blue almost matched the Skyline a perfect melding of both Brian and Dom. 

  The ring

Alex smiled mentally crossing off step one. Now was time for the tricky part getting Dad and Dom to agree to letting him and Sam go to one of the races with them. Brian thought they were still too young to go but he still sometimes fell for the puppy dog eyes. The rest of the steps would fall into place if Dad allowed that and then he could just have Uncle Rome record it for him and Sam to watch. Man, Alex hoped Dad just allowed them to go, he wanted to see his Dad's face.

A few days had past before Sam approached Brian. Him and Sam decided Sam would be the one to convince Dad to let them go more like Alex felt Sam should contribute to the Honest Man Dad plan.

"Hey Dad" Sam said in his sweetest yes I want something voice as he approached the Pony Brian was working on.

"You want something kiddo, I know that voice" Brian stated looking at Sam through the open space of the hood.

"Alex and I want to go to the races with you, D and Uncle Rome," Sam answered before tagging on an over exaggerated please.

"No. You both are far to young to get caught up in the underground world. We can go see some legal races if you two want."

"But Dad" Sam knew he was whining "come on Alex and I wanna see you and D race." Sam started to make his bottom lip tremble looking at Brian with big eyes. "Please." 

Brian came out from under the hood and stood in front of Sam, "Sam I said no. No amount of puppy dog eyes is going to work."

"Please please please! It will be fun! Come on Dad! I promise Alex and I won't ask for anything for a whole six months!"

"You know brah, I could watch the ankle biters while you and Dom raced they wouldn't be injured or harmed in anyway" Rome said rolling out from the Spyder.

"See Uncle Rome has graciously put his night of fun on hold we will be perfectly fine with him!" Sam said quickly and a bit high pitched "please Dad!"

Brian sighed heavily, "fine one night only and not a single I want for six months agreed?"

"Agreed!" Sam cheered and flung himself at Brian "thanks Dad!"

Brian returned the hug "you two are spoiled." He said fondly before Sam went running out of the garage probably in search of his twin.

 

"I did it!" Sam cheered as he barged into Alex's room "dad agreed but we can't ask for anything for six months."

Alex looked up from his homework, "I am okay with that now we just need to talk to Hector get dad into a solo match and Pa does his thing and Dad will be officially off the market." 

"You really think Dad is going to say yes?" Sam asked leaning against the corner of Alex's desk.

"Yup. They are stupid for each other and Pa knows Dad is a packaged deal, hasn't sent him running for the hills yet."

Sam laughed shaking his head as he walked towards the door, "I am going to go find something for lunch." Alex returned to working on his book report.

 

Friday was the night, Hector had called Dom to let him know that someone wanted to challenge Brian. They were from Miami and lost to him on the five mile stretch and wanted another shot on a quarter mile. When Dom told Alex about the challenger Alex was ecstatic. He had finally told Dom about the rest of the plan and one step just go completed for him. It was going to be a great night.

 

Alex and Sam were both riding with Rome when they reached the designated race spot. Dom said he didn't need help writing his proposal speech but Alex had a back up just incase. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dom but he wanted tonight to go really well and be perfect for everything they had been through together and separate.

The boys were sitting on the hood watching the scene it was completely different than the drag races Dad and Dom took them last year. Alex's foot was bouncing on the front bumper as he watched Brian roll up to the start line the challenger was already there in a Nova. Alex had no doubt his Dad would beat the new person. Dom was leaning against the fender of his charger watching the starting line and smiled Alex figured Dad had sent the million dollar smile Dom's way. 

"Do you think this is going to work?" Sam asked leaning over when the flag dropped and both cars were off the Nova's back tires breaking loose sending the Nova fishtailing some. 

"I have faith in Pa" Alex whispered back "he had something up his sleeve before we left so I think it's going to be good. Besides whatever he does Dad would be crazy not to say yes."

Sam chuckled scooting to the very edge of the fender waiting, "yeah you're right Alex." 

Alex scooted up too throwing his arm around Sam's shoulders, "betcha he uses Ride or Die and forever in the speech while pretendin like he ain't crying." Alex smirked feeling Sam shaking under him as Sam laughed hard.

"And Da is going to melt like the big sap he is plus gross us out when he leaps into D's arms and kisses him like he need to breathe through D."

It was Alex's turn to laugh, "it's gonna be the best night ever and we helped it along." They both returned to watching the race just in time to watch Brian slide over the finish line a good four seconds ahead. Roman took both of them over to the winner's circle to wait while they both looked for Dom. Alex leaned over towards Sam "you know I am going to wish Dad allowed us phones I so wanna record this." He whispered causing Sam to snicker once again as Brian pulled up and the Charger backed in.

"Oh my God.... Now you know he loves Da, Alex" Sam said nudging Alex to look at the Charger.

Alex looked up to see the back window of the Charger that now had a Skyline decal and will you be my Ride or Die permanently. "Oh look Ride or Die told ya, but yeah that beyond proves it." Both of them turned towards Brian where he was talking to Hector counting out his cut when the crowd fell silent. Dom was leaning against the bumper waiting for Brian to turn around. "I wanna go over there and yank Dad around." 

"Umm brah, you need to turn around." Rome said placing a hand on Alex and Sam's shoulder.

Brian spun around looking straight at the twins making sure they were okay when all three of them pointed over to Dom, "hey there you are......" he said fading out once he caught the window and just blinked. 

Dom smirked some before walking over to Brian, "Bri you know I am not really good at words, I am more of an action kind of guys, but your loveable twins planted a thought in my head that I can't get out." He knelt down on one knee, "what we have I wouldn't change for anything, there isn't one thing I want that I don't already have and that is you and those boys. I may have not gotten to see them walk or say their first words but there are other first I want to see that I want to be apart of. I love waking up next to you so entangled that I don't know were I start and you finish, I love that Alex has a morning routine even if it is unnaturally early for you and that no matter the heat Sam will always look like a blanket burrito in the morning. I can't promise you forever because that's impossible but I can promise I will love you for the rest of my life and look for you in every life after this. So what do you say Bri? Will you marry me?"

Brian stood frozen staring at Dom years shining in his eyes and his hand part way to his mouth.

"Say Yes Dad!!" Alex and Sam both started yelling and walked over to stand behind Dom.

Brian nodded "yes" he choked before laughing "yes fuck of course D. There's nobody else for me except you." And put his left hand down for Dom to place the ring on his ring finger.

"Yes!" The boys cheered along with the crowd and high fived each other while Brian launched himself at Dom as soon as he stood up and kissed him. "Oh gross!" They groaned making gagging faces.

 

_The end._

_For now._


End file.
